


Hermits In Black

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Operation: Hermit [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Drugging, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, Near Death, Near overdose, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Restraints, Sam is sadistic, Spies & Secret Agents, World Hopping, Worry, season 6, season 7, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: The hermit agents are back but there's a new for to be dealt with.(Tags are set to change when I get into my computer)
Series: Operation: Hermit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892053
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Kidnapped

The day Grian woke up from his slumber, he was immediately cleared for release. Though when he was dressing, he was just about to put on his sweater when Mumbo walked in;

"Hey, Gri, you ready to-"

Grian turned around and Mumbo's jaw basically dropped.

"What?" Grian asked, "Why do you look so surprised?" 

"I didn't know you looked so ripped." Mumbo said referring to Grian's six-pack, "Anyways, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah man." Grian replied putting his sweater on, "I'm basically on parole until I'm able to go on missions again."

"Well you do know why." Mumbo chuckled.

"Yeah, this stupid side wound." Grian chuckled, "I definitely have to take it easy for a while."

"Longer than a while, G." Mumbo said, "You're gonna be out basically a month, or longer considering how bad that wound is."

Grian chuckled at the moustached man's words. Mumbo motioned Grian to follow him out, which he did.

* * *

"Mumbo." Grian groaned, "It's been three hours. You don't need to act like my body guard."

"Grian, you never know what could be lurking around the corner." Mumbo said pretending to point finger guns at everything.

"Yeah? Like, I don't know... Keralis just chilling behind the corner?" Grian said pointing to the lurking Keralis who swiftly flew away. 

"Uh.. yeah.." Mumbo said, "maybe I'm not as smart as I think I am."

"Stick to Redstone bud." Grian chuckled, being stood on top of a ledge of the barge, he knew that he needed to be more careful than he was, but then he saw something out the corner of his eye and darted his head towards it.

"You okay Grian?" Mumbo asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Grian replied jumping down from the ledge, "Just thought I saw something... or someone, I don't know." 

"Right okay." Mumbo said, "I'll leave you alone then."

"Well it is getting late." Grian replied, "we should all really head to bed."

Mumbo and Grian both yawned and chuckled, agreed and went off to their bases.

* * *

Grian walked into his hobbit hole, since he was not fully moved into his mansion yet. 

He was about to go to sleep when he heard a slight crash from the other side of the base. 

He moved to his spy watch and set it to laser. Carefully making his way through, his left wrist extended in front of him, right hand on the device, he heard another sound and it came from behind the smeltery. 

He quietly moved behind it, jumped around the corner and only saw a cat. He immediately lowered his hands and walked to the cat, picked it up and put it back outside. 

He sighed as he watched it run away from him. Then he made his way to his bed, climbed under the blanket, and fell asleep.

Though he didn't see the shadow in the corner before he fell asleep though. The shadow walked up to the sleeping hermit agent, and put a syringe into the side of his neck, assuring he wouldn't wake up while he transported him.


	2. HIB

It was midday the following day by the time Mumbo noticed something odd.

_< Mumbo> Has anyone noticed that it's been abnormally quiet on the server today?_

_< Xisuma> Yeah_

_< Renthedog> Has anyone seen Grian?_

_< ImpulseSV> I can't find him anywhere_

_< Mumbo> That's probably why it's so quiet._

_< Docm77> Mumbo, X, Iskall, Ren, Cub, meet me at his hobbit hole. NOW._

_< Xisuma> Is something wrong?_

_< Docm77> Very_

_< Xisuma> On our way_

* * *

Xisuma was the first to enter Grians' hobbit hole, he saw Doc pacing on the other side of the room.

"Doc!" He called, "What's going on?"

Doc showed Xisuma the syringe that he found.

"Grians' gone. We need to find him."

"Okay. That makes sense. Uh, let's get that syringe to the lab, run tests on it and figure out what happened." Xisuma said quickly as the rest of the hermit agents came in, "Doc, go. Cub, Ren and I will analyze the rest of the situation. Mumbo, Iskall, I need you two too head down to his office in the facility and grab his record of all known affiliations. He could be in deep trouble."

Each hermit did as told and Cub and X started looking through the room.

  
"It doesn't look like there are signs of a struggle, X" Cub said, "What do you think was in the syringe?"

"Probably some opioids." Xisuma replied as he looked under the bed and found a paper. 

"What is that X?"

"Looks like some form of list." Xisuma replied, "25 Mg of various opioids, nitrous oxide, and 10 Mg of B- Oh no."

"What X?" Cub asked, "What's the last item."

"Benzos." Xisuma said, "He might not be able to fight his way out of this one. Not that he could before. All we need to do is hear from Doc on what was in the syringe."

  
Just then Iskall and Mumbo ran in with the files.

"So we haven't really found any really bad enemies, except for that one guy that we had trouble with last week." Mumbo said immediately, "He is the only person that we found that he's had trouble with in the agency. Then there was Scar, but we don't count him."

"Have we heard from Doc yet? He usually works really fast." Iskall asked, "We need to find Grian as fast as we possibly can."

"Not yet, but he should be calling any second now." Xisuma said, "We did find a list of drugs that must have fallen out of the kidnappers' pockets."

**_Beep beep beep_ **

"Speak of the devil." Xisuma chuckled, "Hologram call."

Answering the call, Doc was the first to speak;

_"Agents, we have a problem. There is only one set of fingerprints on the syringe, and they belong to that rogue that we were fighting last week."_

"What was in the syringe though?" Ren asked.

_"Multiple opioids, and a small dose of Benzos. Too my analysis, he is basically temporarily paralyzed."_

"Is there any way we can track him?" Ren asked.

_"I tried while I was working. It seems that every tracking device that was on him is gone and his watch is disabled. Same with his server communicator, I keep getting error messages."_

"Something I don't get though is why he would leave the syringe." Iskall said, "A syringe with his fingerprints on."

" _You see? That's what doesn't make sense._ " Doc said, " _Why would he disable everything on Grian, but leave the syringe and paper with his prints on?_ "

"Grian's usually the smart one." Mumbo said, "How are we supposed to figure this out without him?"

"We're going to have to." Xisuma said, "But that is a really good point, Doc."

"No kidnapper would kidnap someone and leave something behind." Ren said, "Unless they **_WANTED_** to be caught."

"Doc, are there any files on Samgladiator in the system?" Cub asked.

" _There was one, but J has it. I'll contact him and get the document_." Doc said, " _Until then, I need you guys to get out there and find Grian. He can't have gotten far._ "

"You got it." Xisuma said, "Bye Doc. Group us when you have more information."

Xisuma ended the holo-call and sighed, "This is going to be a tough one. I'll notify the other hermits that Grians' missing. The rest of you need to get out and search the ground for Grian."

* * *

  
Grian woke up with a pinch in his neck, his chest and upper body cold, his mind in a trance and his heart racing. He tried to move is fingers but quickly realized he couldn't.

"Ugh.. I.. I can't move." He groaned.

"Ah! **_Tacit_** awakens!" Said a voice, that quickly made himself known.

"Sam... I.. I thought.. I thought you were dead." Grian said trying to get his face muscles to reply.

"Oh, it takes a little more than hardcore mode to get rid of me. I'm a glitch Gree-on." Sam chuckled putting a mask on Grian, "Was it the left leg or the right leg first time we fought?"

Grian looked at him confused as he became more dizzy, and tired.

"Not a talker? No matter, I'll find out quickly." Sam said putting his hand on Grians' stomach feeling him breathe, "I'll figure it out, and soon..." He snaked his hand down to Grians' side wound and let it sit there, Grian let out a small grunt, "If you do recover from the opioids and other drugs, you won't be able to run away. Sleep tight... Gree-on."


	3. World Hopping

Xisuma started working on trying to find Grians' last known location through his server communicator, he found something very peculiar.

"What..?" He looked closer at the coding, "That... That's impossible.. How.."

Before continuing, he opened his communicator;

_< Xisuma> Guys... I have Grians' last known location._

_< Iskall85> GREAT! WHERE?!_

_< Xisuma> I don't think you're gonna believe me_

_< Docm77> X, we don't have time for games. Where was his last known location!?_

_< Xisuma> Shopping district.. but there's something different_

_< Mumbo> Care to explain?_

_< Renthedog> Yeah, G could be in near death right now_

_< Xisuma> It's in season six..._

_< Renthedog> HOW_

_< Mumbo> Yeah, how?!_

_< Iskall85> I thought world hopping was impossible?!_

_< Xisuma> It is technically speaking, but it looks like we're travelling back in time._

_< Mumbo> X, are you serious?_

_< Xisuma> We don't have a choice_

_< Docm77> I'm with X on this one, we need to find and help Grian_

_< Cubfan135> And how are we supposed to world hop over to season six?_

_< Iskall85> YOU GUYS ARE THE TECHNICIANS_

_< Iskall85> YOU TELL US_

_< Xisuma> Iskall, chill. We are doing all that we can, I'm going to get into his spy comms and try and get his last known location from those and we can connect the dots from there_

_< Mumbo> We don't have time for puzzles, X!_

_< Xisuma> I'm not trying to make it a puzzle. I'm trying to get us close to finding Grian as soon as possible._

_< Renthedog> Then let's gather some supplies and gather at the town hall. We can world hop from there. Let us know when you're ready._

_< Xisuma> Will do._

* * *

Grian was breathing shallowly, his head was clouded, he couldn't even focus on noises, only the slight pain he could feel in his side and now on his left leg. His vision was now blurry and he couldn't centre his sight to anything to get a clear picture, the mask on his face wasn't helping him either. He was struggling to grasp onto reality, what was real and what was illusion. Every once in a while, his ears would stop ringing enough to where he could hear Sam humming as he was removing the stitches on Grians' side. Whenever Grians' breath would hitch, Sam would only chuckle and continue his 'work', the once healing and not bleeding wound now lightly bleeding and dripping down his side and onto the table he was strapped to. His arms were strapped down about roughly five inches beside him and his legs strapped wide enough to where they were stuck to about a forty-five degree angle. He felt another stitch being pulled out and he made a small noise. Sam only shushed him softly as he continued humming his song.

Grian let his head fall to the left to where Sam was facing him. Sam chuckled at the weak agent and went to talk to him;

"You probably can't understand what I'm saying, but, just close your eyes. The sun is going down, soon you'll be alright. The only person hurting you is me. You're safe until I'm done with you."

"I... I.." Grian muttered, but consciousness left him and he fell asleep.

* * *

The hermit agents quickly met at the town hall after gathering supplies.

"So where in the old shopping district is he?" Mumbo asked putting on a different elytra.

"That's where his server comms last were. His spy comms have the last location as his season six base. But I'm not sure which one. So we'll split into teams of two." Xisuma explained, "Mumbo, Iskall, and I will take Grians' bases. Cub, Ren, Doc, take the shopping district and look."

Everyone agreed then Xisuma lit a different portal so that they could hop into the last world. The portal shined blue instead of purple, and they walked through. 

* * *

Entering in the middle of Area77, the hermits made their way around to where they needed first.

  
Xisuma, Mumbo, and Iskall all made their way to Grians' ship in a bottle first. Upon entering the bottle, they found it completely abandoned. But Xisumas' comms lit up and he looked at them.

"Doc says he found Grians' server comms." X said, "But no Grian." 

"I'm starting to get more worried than I was before." Iskall said rubbing the side of his arm.

"Lets check his main base and see if we can find him there." Xisuma said, "I don't think he would be anywhere near Sahara." 

"There's only two places in Sahara that he could hide a Grian. The infinity room under the meeting room, and the _sub_ infinity room in the meeting room. There's no other place." Mumbo said, getting out of the ship in a bottle, Iskall and Xisuma following close behind.


	4. Found

Grian slowly opened his eyes, he quickly realized that he was alone. 

_Sam doesn't usually leave his kidnapees alone..._ Grian thought, that was the first coherent though he has had since he got kidnapped. He was quickly able to recognize the faint sound of fireworks. He tried to move his head enough to see if he could see nametags but only broke out into coughing.

* * *

X, Iskall and Mumbo all entered the bottom layer of Grians' season six base and spread out through the bottom layer. Mumbo went over near the giant chest monster that sat near his portals. He was trying to hear any form of noise from Grian or the rogue agent.

Pretty quickly he heard a noise;

"What on earth?" Mumbo mumbled, "Guys!"

"What, Mumbo?" Xisuma asked.

"Did you find something?" Iskall added.

"Shush." Mumbo said, the faint coughing becoming slightly more noticeable, "Do you guys hear that?"

"It sounds like coughing." Iskall said.

"Grians' infinity room." Xisuma said, "It's around here somewhere."

_< X> Doc, Cub, Ren, Grians' base. Backup_

_< Doc> On it_

Mumbo quickly led the three to the infinity room and saw Grian strapped to a table.

Running over to him, Xisuma took the mask off of him and looked at Grian closely;

"His pupils are dilated. We need to get him out of here." Xisuma said, "Start unhooking his restraints."

"X, he's hurt." Mumbo said, "Gash on his left leg, and his side wound is broken open."

"More of a reason to get him out of here." Xisuma said, attempting to unlatch the cuff on Grians' left wrist and looking at Grian in the eyes, "Hey, we're gonna get you home. Just stay awake. Stay with us." 

Less than five seconds later, the other three agents hopped down into the room.

"Oh, void." Doc said, "Ren, fourth cuff. Be careful." 

Doc began looking at Grians' form. He put a small device on Grians' chest.

"How's his heart beat?" Iskall asked.

"45." Doc said, "But it's weird because the drugs that are in his system make your heart race."

"Doc," Cub started, "Nitrous Oxide. It slows down a heart rate."

"He's near overdose is basically what you guys are telling us." Mumbo said, Doc nodded.

"Step away from the agent." Sam said as he dropped in, "Or else."

"Or else what?" Iskall said, "There's six of us and one of you."

"I have control of what is attached to him. So unless you don't want me to kill him right here right now, then step away from the agent." Sam replied.

Ren cocked an eyebrow and shot a tranquillizer dart at Sam, hitting him directly in the neck. He was unconscious almost immediately.

"Nice shot." Mumbo said, "He's unhooked. Let's get him out of here."

* * *

Hours later, Grian was in the organizations' medical ward being taken care of by Doc. 

Doc had attached an IV tube to his left hand, re-stitched his side and stitched his leg, and put him on oxygen.

Grian groaned as he slowly woke up,

"Ow.."

"Oh, shit." Doc gasped, "You're awake. You scared me." 

"Doc?" Grian mumbled.

"Yeah, stop talking though." Doc said, replacing the IV bag, "You might hurt yourself."

Grian looked at him drowsily.

"You're in safe hands, Grian." Doc assured, "You're safe. Sleep."

* * *

The following morning, Mumbo, X, Cub, Iskall, Ren and Doc were all talking quietly.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Mumbo asked, "He was in pretty bad shape when we found him."

"He should be fine. The fluids that are being put into his system should be taking care of the ones that he lost while undergoing a near overdose." Doc said, "I have a feeling on when he wakes up and is fully coherent, he's gonna give J a piece of his mind for not telling him that Sam was in our world."

"I was looking through his file.." Xisuma said, "I saw what happened to him, and his injuries. But what concerned me that when the two were going head to head the first time, Grian couldn't run. Sam apparently stabbed him in the leg. The same leg that he stabbed earlier."

"How did Grian survive a fight with him?" Iskall asked.

"He's basically a survivalist." Xisuma said, "He can adapt to any situation."

"Besides, Sam apparently knows his drugs." Doc said, "He could've killed Grian at anytime with an overdose. But never did."

"I'm glad he didn't." Ren said, "We can't have a world without our Grian."

Grian started chuckling, "Awe, you guys love me."

"Grian!" Doc said walking over, "You need to stop scaring me like this."

"You care. Admit it." Grian chuckled as Doc helped him sit up, "Deep down in your cold stone heart, you care about this little gremlin."

"Grian, I swear. I will kill you myself." Doc said, "But, yes. I do. If I didn't you would be dead right now."

"How about we murder J instead?"

"I'm down with that." Xisuma chuckled, "But we're gonna wait until your strength is back."

"Probably a good idea." Grian said leaning his head back, "How'd you guys find me anyways?"

"Connected the dots between your last known locations on your server comms and your spy comms." Xisuma said, "We didn't want to leave you with that... Thing."

"'Thing'." Grian chuckled, "When I get back to my base I'm locking down everything."

"But until then. Grian.." Mumbo said, "These machines in your arms are literally keeping track of all your vitals."

"I'll be fine." Grian said, "Eventually."


	5. Chapter 5

Grian was sat up in the bed the next day while Doc removed one of the machines attached to his arm.

"So..." Grian droned, "How's Hermitcraft?"

"I haven't been in Hermitcraft since we found you. So I don't know." Doc said, "Stop moving."

"Dude, Doc." Grian said, "You should go have fun instead of taking care of me."

"Would you rather an accidental overdose?" 

"N-No.."

"Good."

Grian leaned against the back of the bed with his legs bent in a relaxed position.

"Hey Doc."

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

"You're gonna be."

"Hey Doc."

"Yeah."

"Where's Mumbo?"

"Probably in his base creating lag."

"Hey Doc."

"If you 'hey Doc' me one more time I'm gonna murder you."

"Geez, feisty. I was just gonna ask what's gonna happen to Sam."

"J is currently basically ripping his brains out..."

"Oh."

"With no anesthesia."

_"OH."_

"Yup."

* * *

A month later, Grian was finally cleared for release under Docs' supervision. His wounds were healed up and he was currently hanging upside down in a tree.

"Grian."

"Yeah?"

"Get out of the tree."

"Make me Mumbo."

"Don't make me get Xisuma."

"X doesn't scare me mate."

"How about Doc, then?"

"I'm not scared of him either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm agent Tacit G. I'm fearless."

"Right I'm calling Doc."

"Okay, don't. He'll murder me."

"Then get out of the tree."

"Fine, buzz kill." Grian said getting down from the tree, "I don't see what the big deal is. I'm fully healed and I can do as I please."

"You're under watch, Grian." Mumbo chuckled, "You're still not free to do as you please."

Grian rolled his eyes.

"The one thing I'm happy about it that I don't have to hide my identity with the hermits anymore."

Then there was a beep on their watches.

"Never mind." Grian chuckled, "We've all been fired."


End file.
